It's a Girl
by BlackRoseDreams
Summary: Little one-shot of Mulder and Scully. They are having a baby after a complicated and not expected pregnancy. As suggested in a review, you're warned that this does NOT have a happy ending.


It's a girl – A Mulder and Scully fanfiction

"It's a big, beautiful girl, congratulations, I'm taking her to get everything checked up," the petite blonde nurse said before she left the room to a very exhausted Dana Scully and an emotional Mulder that couldn't hold tighter onto his wife's hand.

"We… we have a girl, a little baby girl…" he murmured, kissing Scully's forehead and letting a few tears roll down his cheek. "You did so great, baby, you're amazing, thank you." The redhead looked up at him and locked their lips together. "Thank you, Mulder," she said, caressing his cheek.

The FBI Agents soon started discussing what her name was going to be. During Scully's miraculous pregnancy, they had decided that they weren't going to agree on a name before the baby was born. They wanted to know her gender at first, but Mulder didn't want to know until the very moment of the baby's birth. In her mind, Scully already had a name for her, but was unsure of what her husband would think. She listened to him go through a whole list of possible names and smiled adoringly.

"Isabel, Chiara, Sarah, Reese, Ann, Kara, Lilly, Caitlin, Emma, Julia, Rachel," and the list went on and on.

"Mulder…" his wife tried to interrupt, to no avail. "Mulder," she stressed a little bit louder.

"Oh, yes, darling, do you have any idea?" the man asked, smiling at the woman he loved.

"Samantha," Scully said softly, looking into Mulder's eyes. What she saw inside of her husband's eyes was pure love and adoration. To name their daughter after his lost sister was, for Mulder, a great surprise and a great honor. Every time he thought he couldn't love Scully more than he already did, the woman proved him wrong.

"I… I love the name," Mulder said and kissed Scully's temple. "Do you… think we could really name her Samantha?"

"Yes, dear, if that makes you happy…"

"You make me the happiest, Dana."

It was the first time Mulder called his wife by her first name in a long time. They weren't used to it and they probably weren't ever going to be. The X-Files investigator still didn't answer to his own wife when she called him simply 'Fox'.

The door made a cracking sound when it opened, revealing the nurse that had assisted with Scully's labor. She carried a bundle of little blankets in her arms. Genevieve –because that was her name- approached them without a word. "I'm sorry I took so long…" she murmured, then looked up at Mulder. "She… she didn't make it, I'm… so sorry…"

Mulder didn't say anything. His mind was still processing what he had just heard. His daughter –their daughter-, the little baby that had been born only a few minutes before was now… dead? How was it even possible? Yes, Scully's pregnancy was extremely risky but that didn't mean that the baby was going to… die, right?

Scully was another story. She was a bowl of tears, screaming and crying into her husband's arms. Their little miracle couldn't be dead! She had made sure she took every single precaution and had been very careful all through the process. And now… everything was gone. Her world was shattering so fast that she thought she was going to break herself.

Ever since they found out Scully was pregnant, they had been on cloud nine. While they thought that she wasn't going to be able to have a child, life had proved them wrong. However, it was complicated and risky. Scully could have a miscarriage and the chances of both the baby and herself getting in extreme life danger were high. But they never lost hope. They were very cautious during the nine months and had planned a life with their child on it. Mulder had got them a bigger house, which was now going to look empty. They had everything set up to welcome the new member of the Mulder-Scully family.

Now, all they had was shattered hopes, lost faith and a lifeless little body with its lips turning blue.


End file.
